A Harmony Story Part I
by HarrMione
Summary: Just another fine mess  Ships: Harry/Hermione Cho/Harry
1. Chapter 1: Love with you

Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age was falling in love for Harry, the chosen one.

"But, what are you going to do, Hermione" Said Harry,

They were on Hogwarts grounds

"Sincerely, I have no Idea!" Said Hermione a little bit worried

"So, you're dating Ron, but you want to date someone else?" Said Harry

"No, I'M NOT! It's my friend, Sa…. Sara"

Harry looked at Hermione in the eyes and smiled, Hermione laughed.

"Hermione…." Said Harry

But before Hermione could answer, Cho came from nowhere.

"Ugh! Why do you even talk to her?" Said Cho

Harry looked at Hermione, Hermione just said "See you in the common room" and left.

Cho smiled.

"Why are you so bad with her?" Said Harry

Cho just smiled ironically

"I want to break up with you" Said harry

Cho stopped smiling

"What?" Said Cho

Harry just ran to the common room, he found Hermione looking at her shoes.

"Are you OK Mione?"

"….Yes…."

Harry couldn't stop looking at her.

"I Love your eyes" Said Harry

Hermione looked at him and said **"I'm in love with you ..."**


	2. Chapter 2: Ginny is jealous

_Are you serious?_ Harry asked

_I…I was j-just kidding!_ Said Hermione

Harry thought: "What if that's real?"

Hermione was really nervous, she truly loved him.

"_I have to sleep" said Hermione_

"_Okay, see you later my 'lover'"_ Harry winked.

Hermione winked back and smiled, then she ran upstairs to the girl's dormitory, no one was there. After 10 minutes of silence Hermione screamed Harry ran to the girl's dormitory and saw a death eater trying to take Hermione to the Malfoy's manor

_Crucio!_

_Expelliarmus!_

The death eater flew away. Hermione felt on the floor and fainted

The last words Hermione listened were: "Hermione?" "I'm here" You'll be okay" "I'm here"

In, about 12 minutes later Hermione opened her eyes and smiled, she was alone with harry.

_Ha…Harry?_ She said

_Are you O.K? The death eater flew away! You're safe now! Don't worry!_ Said Harry

_I'm O.K.! Thank you!_

Hermione looked him in the eyes and harry looked at her lips

Hermione couldn't resist and finally, their lips met. Hermione was crying. her dream came true.

_I'm cold…_Said Hermione

_Go to your bed. _Said Harry

_But, I __**need**__ you! What if the death eater comes again? _Said Hermione

_Okay! I'll stay here I'm cold too. _Said Harry

_Come to my bed. _Said Hermione

Harry tried to NOT touch Hermione's body, but Hermione hugged Harry, Harry kissed her and said "You're the best person ever, did you know that?" Hermione laughed

"Ugh! I'm cold!" Said Hermione

"Take my Jumper" Said Harry

"But, you are cold too!" Said Hermione

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. I'll be fine "Said Harry

"Okay. If you're cold, just hug me, okay? I need to rest" Said Hermione

Hermione felt asleep, Harry hugged her.

About an hour later Ginny went to the girl's dormitory and saw Hermione and Harry, in the same bed, Harry was half-naked and Hermione was wearing Harry's gray jumper.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Ginny screamed

"AHHHH!" Hermione screamed as well

"Is not what you think!" Said Harry "A bunch of death eaters came to kill Hermione and I protected her, I'm just protecting her!"

"Oh Yeah!" Said Ginny "And I thought that WE could be more than friends!"

Hermione said "Why do YOU want to be HIS girlfriend?"

"Not of your business dear" Said Ginny

"Don't worry Hermione; I do not want to be her boyfriend"

"WELL FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" Ginny ran away


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so sorry Harry" Said Hermione

"Don't worry; I could never love a girl like that." Said harry

Minerva and Dumbledore were at Gryffindor's common room, Minerva shouted: "HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE GRANGER?" Harry and Hermione went downstairs "Are you two alright? A bunch of death eaters attacked the whole school!" Said Minerva Hermione looked at Harry, Harry smiled.

"A death eater tried to kill Hermione! " Said Harry

"Harry, we need to protect you" said Dumbledore

"What about Hermione? She needs to be safe too!"

"Took her to somewhere safe, with you, of course"

Ginny was so…ANGRY And Jealous.

Harry grabbed Hermione to a secret passage in the library they walked slowly

"I love you" Said Hermione.

"I love you too" Said Harry

"Look Harry, we might die tonight, so, I want to…to…

Harry hugged her. Hermione smiled, Harry said "I'll protect you like no one else matters, No one at all."

A death eater appeared there at first Harry tough it was Voldemort, but then he realized it was a female Death eater.

"_Crucio"_

"_Expelliarmus"_

"_Protego" _

"_Stupefy"_

The death eater's voice sounded very familiar

The death eater took Harry and Hermione to Malfoy's manor

"Welcome to my game, Harry"

"What? Who are you? Where's Hermione?"

"Oh, she's with Draco right now; I bet she's having a great time"

"What? NO!"

Harry could hear Hermione screaming "Harry!" "AHHHHH!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gin- … Mrs. GW, but you can call me G let's play my game, step one: you're going to kiss me."

The death eater was Ginny. Harry started to talk really loud

"NO"

"If you don't kiss me, Hermione will die"

"Anything for Hermione"

Harry kissed Ginny deeply, the screams of Hermione stopped. Harry felt, in a strange way, a little bit happier.

"Can I see her?"

"Nope. You haven't completed the steps 2 and 3"

"But…"

"Step 2: Let's make ou-"

Dumbledore arrived. Ginny had to leave.

"Go to Hogwarts, now! There is a portkey! "Said Dumbledore

Harry was even happier, Hermione ran to Harry, Harry hugged her

"Are you O.K. 'Mione?"

"I'm O.K"

"GO TO HOGWARTS NOW"

Harry grabbed Hermione and ran to the portkey, they were really happy to be back at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"HERMIONE"<p>

Ron ran to hug her

"Are you O.K?"

And Ron kissed her on the lips

Harry looked so jealous, so he said: "I think i'm going to talk with Ginny... see you later Hermione"

Ginny ran and hugged Harry

"Are you OK?"


End file.
